


The First Time

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Series: Tries [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: Albus Dumbledore tries, and he tries and he tries. This is the first time.
Series: Tries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070996





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue this and make it a series. I may write pieces for more "tries", let me know what you think!

The Battle of Hogwarts was the final conflict of the Second Wizarding War. It took place in the early hours of 2 May 1998, within the castle and on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the mountainous region of Scotland.

Voldemort was defeated, killed by Harry Potter. His monstrous snake was slain by Neville Longbottom. Most death eaters were killed or imprisoned. The war was over. People moved on, or so it seemed. 

Harry Potter tries. He becomes an Auror, he attends the marriage of his best friends, he plans his marriage to Ginny Weasley. The marriage never happens. 

He chases down a dark wizard. He captures the wizard and turns him into custody. But when he comes home something seems different. His smile is tight, his eyes bright and he seems angrier than ever before. His friends try to talk to him but he closes himself off. He hides away from the world and when he returns he is worse than Voldemort ever was and even more powerful.

No one knows what happened to him, what caused him to suddenly become a dark lord. No one except one dark wizard who couldn't handle the backlash of the spell he had cast and the effects of the dementors. The man speaks nothing but nonsense and wastes away in his cell. 

The wizarding world falls beneath the glowing green eyes of a crazed Boy-Who-Lived.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

When Albus Dumbledore falls from the astronomy tower and wakes up at the moment after James and Lily Potter die he spends a few moments wondering what went wrong. 

He wakes with the sound of Bellatrix Lestrange's laughter in his ears, the sad and terrified grey eyes of Draco Malfoy haunting his sight, and the guilt of forcing Severus Snape to land the killing blow burning in his heart. And it is a terrible thought to think that such horrible things happened but the wizarding world was still at war because otherwise he would not have been sent back. 

He never does learn what went wrong in that first timeline to send him back.


End file.
